evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Middleton (Kim Possible)
Middleton is a fictional suburban town that is the setting of the hit Fox animated television series Kim Possible. It is the hometown of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, were the main heroic characters live, work, and go to school. Almost every episode includes at least one scene somewhere in Middleton. Most of the frequently re-used locations are inside its borders. It is referred to one of the three cities in the Tri-City, the other two being Upperton and Lowerton. In Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time, it is shown as being ruled by Shego in the future, and it has been renamed "Shegoton". In addition, Upperton and Lowerton have been renamed "Upper Shegoton" and "Lower Shegoton" respectively. Fictional history Middleton was founded in 1859 by a group led by Jeremiah Middleton who, after misinterpreting a passage in the Bible, left Colorado. After he refused to found a town where men were free to marry their cousins, half of the group left. The dissenters founded the nearby town of Shelbyville, after fellow pioneer Shelbyville Manhattan, and the two cities remain rivals after centuries. Middleton reached its pinnacle in the mid-20th century, when it became the home of the world's first Aquacar factory; one half of the U.S. was said to wear Middleton galoshes and Middleton's streets were basically paved with gold. Mayor The mayor of Middleton is James Pucksbottom (D). Sports The town is home to the Middleton Mad Dogs, the high school sports team, the Middleton Bisons, a AA minor league baseball team which plays its home games at Bueno Nacho Stadium; the Middleton IronPigs football team at Middleton Stadium; the NBA's Middleton Bats; and the Middleton Storm Chasers hockey team at the Middleton Arena. Businesses Smarty Mart Main article: Smarty Mart Smarty Mart is a Walmart-type store located in Middleton. In the episode "Low Budget", when Kim's pants are damaged, she ends up shopping at Smarty Mart for a new pair. Smarty Mart is reviled by Kim for its low prices, "discounty" atmosphere, and unpopularity with fellow trendoids. Dr. Drakken's brainwashing shampoo was available at Smarty Mart. Additionally, Club Banana and Smarty Mart are both owned by the same corporation. Ron is a Smarty Mart enthusiast, and shops there frequently (this was where he bought Rufus). In the episode "The Big Job", Ron takes a job working at the pet department. In "Fashion Victim", it is shown that Mr. Barkin works there as well. Club Banana Main article: Club Banana Club Banana is a store located at the Middleton Mall. It is Kim's favorite store at Middleton Mall, and frequently shops here, although she is also known to (reluctantly) shop at Smarty Mart. Her friend Monique works at Club Banana and they first met there. While Kim and Monique are Club Banana enthusiasts, their friend, Ron Stoppable, is a Smarty Mart fan and shops there frequently. Club Banana & Smarty Mart are owned by the same corporation, and there is apparently no actual difference (aside from price, names of colors, and a Club Banana logo) in the products the two stores sell. In the alternate future of "A Sitch in Time", Shego renames Club Banana as "Club Shego", replacing all the clothing with green and black outfits derived from her own costume. As of season four, Monique got Kim a job at Club Banana as a sales assistant, while Ron works at Smarty Mart. In "Trading Faces", it is revealed there's a Country Club Banana located in the world's richest mall in Beverly Hills. The store is so expensive you need to pass a credit check before entry is allowed. Since Smarty Mart and Club Banana are owned by the same corporation, and Martin Smarty founded and still owns the former, it's reasonable to assume he also owns Club Banana. At one point, Club Banana features Kim's personal mission wear; this becomes a very popular clothing trend among Kim's peers. ("Kimitation Nation") Middleton Mall The Middleton Mall is a shopping mall in Middleton. It features stores such as Happy Market, Cost-Mo, and smaller stores such as Club Banana, Eye Caramba, The Ear Piercery, Happy Sailor Tattoo Parlor, Love Your Computer, Gum4Less, Popular Books, The Leftorium, Nick's Bowling Shop, Stoner's Pot Palace, a Pickle on a Pike, Bookacchino's, Bueno Nacho Express (a mini version of Bueno Nacho), numerous Starbucks coffee shops, and many others. Coolsville Comics and Toys Coolsville first appeared in the Season 5 episode 1 episode of "Forgotten Land". I Can't Believe It's A Law Firm! A law firm in the Middleton Mall. 1987 Calendars!!! 1987 Calendars!!! is a calendar store in the Middleton Mall that sells calendars from 1987. Bars and restaurants Bueno Nacho Main article: Bueno Nacho Bueno Nacho is a Tex-Mex fast-food restaurant chain. Store #582 serves as a popular hangout spot for Middleton High School students, especially Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. It features a standard store design, including the signature Sombrero-shaped roof, and is both managed and staffed most frequently by Ned. Cow and Chow A fast-food restaurant chain. It is first featured in the Season 4 episode "Grande Size Me". JP Bearymore's Pizza Party-Torium JP Bearymore's Pizza Party-Torium is one of Ron's favorite places to eat, and he has been a preferred customer there for fifteen years. It is similar to Chuck E. Cheese's. The Singing Sirloin The Singing Sirloin is a restaurant where all the waiters sing everything they say. It is first featured in the Season 1 episode "Number One". The Happy Sumo The Happy Sumo is a Japanese restaurant. Among the restaurant's menu offerings are all kinds of sushi, including fugu, which can be fatally poisonous if not properly prepared. The Master Sushi Chef is the only person at the restaurant qualified to prepare fugu. The restaurant also offers karaoke. The Java Server The Java Server is an internet cafe and coffee shop. Pimento Grove The Pimento Grove is an Italian restaurant in the style of "Olive Garden". It is shown to be fairly upscale and features photos of celebrities on its walls. Schools Middleton High School Main article: Middleton High School Middleton High School is the local school in Middleton that Kim and Ron attend and graduate from together. It is part of the Midleton Unified School District. Middleton Institute of Science and Technologies The Middleton Institute of Science and Technologies, commonly shortened to M.I.S.T. by its students, is an extensive and science-oriented school of higher education. Dr. James Possible attended this school. Other * Drakken's Lair (at least one) * Lake Middleton * Middleton Community College * Middleton Evening News * Middleton Geological Center * Middleton Landfill * Middleton Magnetic Institute * Middleton Medical Center * Middleton Motor Lodge * Middleton Museum * Middleton Park * Middleton Space Center * Middleton Zoo * Monique's house * Mount Middleton Observatory * Mr. Fudgie's Ice Cream-O-Rama * Possible house * Felix Renton's house * Rockwaller house * Stoppable House * Wade's House Trivia * There is a Middleton in nearly every state in the US, including one in Colorado—based on a majority of available canonical evidence given by the show, many fans assume that Middleton is somewhere in Colorado (near either Silverton or Denver). However, the real Middleton in the state of Colorado is virtually uninhabited and nowhere near any sprawling cities or flatland areas. Category:Locations